Bean
"Eu nunca vou ser nada mais do que uma rainha rica de um fabuloso reino distante ... é o meu destino" - Bean Princesa "Bean" Tiabeanie é a personagem principal do desencanto. Ela é uma alcoólatra e constantemente acompanhada por seu elfo amigo "Elfo" e seu "demônio pessoal" Luci. Princesa Bean vive em Dreamland. Ela tem dezenove anos e bebe muito. No Estados Unidos Princesa Bean é dublada pela co-criador de Broad City, Abbi Jacobson. Aparência Quando não está em um vestido de noiva, Princesa Bean usa uma túnica ciana com mangas brancas, leggings marrons e botas pretas amarradas. Ela está equipada com um cinto com fivela de prata. Seu cabelo é branco, apesar de estar no final da adolescência e, como seu pai, tem olhos e ouvidos enormes. Ela tem sardas. dentes de vacas e um overbite. Personalidade Não é uma princesa tradicional, Bean é exatamente o oposto. Ela se recusa a casar com os príncipes elegíveis apresentados a ela, a fim de habitar o papel estereotipado de ter herdeiros que forjam alianças. Ela está se rebelando contra seu pai, Zog - que a levou a beber - e as limitadas escolhas de vida de ser uma princesa. Ela acredita em encontrar seu próprio destino e buscar independência. Ela é frequentemente vista como irresponsável, rebelde, cínica, alcoólatra, mas é uma princesa independente e surpreendentemente simpática. Relacionamentos Antes de ser magicamente emparelhado com Luci. e encontrando a companhia de Elfo, Bean não tinha amigos - nem mesmo damas de honra para seu casamento. Seus companheiros eram seus companheiros de bebida nos pubs que frequentava. Como tal, a maioria de seus relacionamentos é familiar: * Rainha Dagnar: a mãe de Bean. Morreu 15 anos atrás (ou assim ela acredita). Ela foi de fato transformada em pedra por uma poção mágica. * Bunty: Enfermeira de feijão. Feijão Gerado. * Zog: pai de Bean e King of Dreamland. Bean tem um relacionamento difícil com ele: ele tem medo de emoções femininas por um motivo. * Luci: demônio pessoal (ou daemon). Tomando a forma de um ser sombrio, que é confundido com um gato falante, ele é uma maldição que é lançada em Bean pelo misterioso casal Maru, o Imperador Cloyd e a Encantadora. (Bean não tem consciência de sua existência e papel em sua vida). * Elfo: duende errante. Depois de deixar o Elfwood para a excitação e aventura do mundo exterior, Elfo tropeça no castelo de Zog, após o qual ele se alia a Bean e Luci. * O trio de Bean, Elfo e Luci é o foco principal das desventuras do show. Desenvolvimento Bean é o protagonista central da série. Matt Groening a projetou para parecer "diferente de qualquer princesa de desenho animado que você já tenha visto antes". Ele afirmou ainda "ela é pouco convencional, mas acho que o público vai se apaixonar por ela". O personagem surgiu depois de uma década de Groening pesquisando antigos contos de fadas clássicos, onde eram as mulheres e crianças que eram personagens fortes, enquanto os homens eram fracos de vontade. A Bean é projetado para representar o paradigma original do gênero. Abbi Jacobson improvisou várias frases de Bean.Burke, Justin. "Back to the Drawing Board." The Weekend Australian Review August 11-12. 2018. Pages 8-9. Print Referências Culturais * [https://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Game_of_Thrones ''Game Of Thrones ''](2011- Presente): O cabelo louro-platinado de Bean é provavelmente uma referência aos cabelos brancos de um certo dragão que monta uma princesa. Trivialidades * De acordo com Luci, Bean tem olhos azuis. * Sua comida favorita é cerveja. * Ela gosta de festa e consome a raiz de cobra de drogas recreativas, o molde de pão e um alucinógeno chamado "Bliss". * Dada esta referência aos alucinógenos, é provável que a referência do molde do pão esteja ligada ao centeio ergotizado. Albert Hoffman sintetizou o LSD deste fungo. * Ela ama o cheiro de grama molhada. * O nome dela pode ser Princesa "Bean" Tiabeanie Mariabeanie De La Rochambeaux Drunkowitz, mas é muito provável que ela apenas tenha riffed isso na cena enquanto estava bêbada em Schapps. Referências # Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens Principais Categoria:Feminino Categoria:Humanos Categoria:Família Real de Dreamland Categoria:Aristocratas Categoria:Princesas Categoria:Heróis